The Desturbia Man
by champagne-x
Summary: Syaoran unwillingly drove Sakura away...many years later Syaoran turned to a womans comforting touch, as Sakura ran as far away from herself into the arms of another man, deluding herself from the truth. Syaoran's life is constantly under threat...
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to a dear friend, and inspired by her story. Mazda.**

* * *

"YOU KNOW WHAT" She screeched as her hair tousled up and as it flew everywhere. "SYAORAN LI, MAYBE IF YOU SPENT MORE TIME HAVING YOUR BIG, FAT HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, YOU WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN …"

"Sexayyy?" Smirked Syaoran as we watched the fiery brunette's angry emerald eyes frown at him.

"…ARROGANT!" She yelled. A rather large crowd was forming around them, onlookers cheering and encouraging.

Never in the history of this school, had there been a rage as fiery as this! Of course, it was the usual; the eco-maniac, Sakura Kinomoto against Syaoran Li again. A majority of people in this school teased Kinomoto. As beautiful as her eyes are, it is suggested that the reason she's such an eco-maniac is because of the colour of her eyes! Emerald, like the colour of leaves or plants or whatever.

And her light brown hair? Obviously like bark! But lighter. If it weren't for Tomoyo, her best friend, Sakura would be NOTHING in this school. I'll never know what Tomoyo see's in that girl/wannabe tree. But she isn't complete unfortunate. She's got this great figure, but hides it under her Pocahontas inspired clothes.

It's not like the poor girls desperately poor, I mean her daddy's the top archaeologist in Japan, you'd think she'd buy some decent designer threads! But noooooo shes such an eco-maniac, that she wears RECYCLED clothes? I mean, HELLOO you may as well wear plastic. And plastic doesn't hurt the environment right? Oh well, like I pay attention in science anyway. She has the all the equipment, God just forgot to hand her the manual.

Then there was Syaroan Li. Ahhhhhhhh. He is SOO dreamy!! Vaiirr handsome, mega-bega-omega rich, super brainy, nice and CAPTAIN of the school soccer team. Can he get anymore perfect? And he's funny too. He's always teasing Sakura. No one else teases Sakura but him. It's almost like he's hers to tease….weird. Whatever I think it's sick. I mean come on, like they're compatible? OMG I AM SO NOT SAYING THIS. Whatever. In short, everyone that meets Syaoran, develops an instant crush on him. Even guys, seriously.

AND OMG BACK TO THE FIGHT!

"HOW THE HELL AM I ARROGANT?" Shouted Syaoran.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT?" Screeched Sakura.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MISS BAGGY KI-MO-NO" He smirked, "IF YOU WEREN'T SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR LITTLE "SAVE THE SEA OTTER MOVEMENT" AND ACTUALLY GOT TO KNOW ME, YOU'D SEE IM NOT THAT BAD! BUT NOOOO SOMEONES SOOOO CAUGHT UP IN THEIR LITTLE ANIMALS, AND THE BIRDIES AND THE MONKEYS AND TALKING TREES, THAT THEIR LIVING IN A WORLD THAT DOESN'T NEED THEM!"

A deafening silence echoed around the circles. You could see the hurt reflected in Sakura's eyes. Her eyes closed as a single tear slowly went down her face, leaving a trail behind.

Li slowly took a step backwards, horrified at his own words, at his own actions at what he had caused.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him through her eyelashes. You know, she was actually really really pretty if you looked at her properly…

"I'm nature's friend," She slowly began, her voice barely above a whisper "Because nature doesn't judge me like you do." She held her heart as she opened her mouth slightly once again, and fully raised her head to meet Li's eyes. You could see the quizzical puzzlement and amazement etched in his eyes.

"You know what, Li Syaoran, it's funny how advanced the human race is, yet how limited our way of thinking is. You judge me because I'm not like your fake tanned, bleached, botox, plastic surgery cake faced BIMBOS, I KNOW I'm not like that. Thank God. And what's ironic is that, even though birds and animals live by animal instinct alone, they don't judge me by more clothes or my hair. They judge me by my content of character." She concluded. She was looking at Syaoran as though he was someone who stabbed a knife through her heart.

She then yanked something glittering off her neck, and encased it in Syaorans hands. Syaoran looked at it, and gasped.

"NO, Sakura no! Please listen to me!" He sounded close to tears, his voice interlaced with desperation and sadness.

"I'm sorry Li," Said Sakura, her voice wagering as she turned around.

"Sakura…" Whispered Li, clutching onto whatever happened to be in his hand

"Please…don't do this…" He bowed his head, his shoulders shaking.

Sakura turned her head slightly sideward, as to not to look at him. But then she turned fully around and faced him.

"You've changed; you're not that same Syaoran. You're make believe. I'm so sorry. Your haunting me." She turned around and walked away.

Every step she took away from Syaoran, the more his heart turned to stone. His posture stiffened, as his fists clenched and his eyes followed her out. His eyes held a defeated look.

Whispers broke out. Murmurs stiffened the silence. Lips opened and shut. Tongues wagged. Eye's widened in shock. Eyebrows we're raised in upheaval.

Syaorans best friend, Eriol, then placed a comforting hand on Syaorans shoulder. Syaoran pushed it away, turned around and broke into a run.

No one had seen him for the rest of the day.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Li Syaoran darkly slammed his door as soon as he got home, only to be greeted by his mother, Li Yelan.

She observed her son through her dark eyes, and realized something was troubling him. She thought leaving her son alone would be good, but tonight was an important evening. She cleared her throat, and was about to use her commanding voice, but thought better of it. He seemed to have another fight with his childhood friend, Sakura. However Yelan had always warned Syaoran not to fall into the trap of the barricade high school provides.

"Syaoran," She said soothingly "Tonight I need you to attend a dinner ball with me. Just for a few hours, I promise."

Syaoran looked up at his mother. Never had she been so comforting to him like this. He nodded slowly, and excused himself from his mothers presence. He lumbered up the grand stairs slowly, finally entering his massive room.

Everywhere his eyes swept, it was something which reminded him of –

Pictures, albums, songs, letters, emails, photos, flowers.

Something that wasn't there anymore.

Tonight, he would let his maids tend to him silently. He would let them dress him as they wished, and he would just stand there. He had no energy at all. He was drained. He didn't understand how he could still walk and breath, but then again, that is what his human heart did.

However inside, he had completely died.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kaiju?" Inquired Touya, Sakura's older brother as he poked his head into her door.

"Sniff, Touya I have a cold, please let me rest, sniff" Said Sakura through thick tears.

"Well get better soon kaiju, dad wants to take you to a dinner ball tonight, just the two of you, I would come, seeing as there would be plenty of gaki's there," He growled "But I have work, sorry Kaiju"

Touya said sorry. Sakura supposed she could work something out...

"Okie dokie" She sniffed.

Touya ruffled his baby sisters hair affectionately and left. "Be strong kaiju, that's what kaiju's are;" He muttered before leaving.

Sakura clutched Kero tightly. 'This is all my fault...all my fault. I'm so...different to the other girls! At night I pray your face will soon fade away from my dreams...'

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed louder, then muffled herself into her pillow.

"PLEASE" She screamed into her pillow.

"PLEASE LET ME GET OVER YOU" She didn't know how much more she could stand this pain any longer...

'Notice me...take my hand, bring me close to you...' She hugged herself.

* * *

"So, Mr.Kinomoto, how's the excavation at..." droned a voice pleasantly to Sakura's father. At the same time, she felt her fathers nudge as she met his eyes. He nodded to her, that was all she needed. She was free to do as she pleased now that she had met and greeted everyday. She almost ran outside to the courtyard. These new people we're suffocating her. They all told her how beautiful she looked, in her long satin pink gown. She had ditched her usual attire and had also gone for white satin gloves, and an elegant up do. However now that she was running, her hair was slowly coming out in tendrils.

She quickly found the courtyard, and collapsed on the floor, leaning on the cold stone bench for support. She put her arms on the bench and her head in her arms. She admired the courtyard, how it was so beautiful when bathed in the moons radiance. She slowly broke down, memories gushing and choking her. She did not care about anyone who heard her, or anyone who saw her. Her weakness was exposed. She did not care.

She had nothing anymore.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She did not care.

She suddenly saw a shadow. She did not care.

She was tired of being of here, being oppressed by all these fears. She felt delicate fingers on her shoulders. She continued crying. She then looked up.

Straight into amber eyes. Her breath got trapped in her. She got bound by the memories she had left behind. Syaoran's eyes asked her questions he didn't voice outloud.

"I'm sure I've seen you before...your eyes..."

He didn't recognise her.

"Who are you?" He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had held him captive, with one mere look of his eyes.

She just looked at him with eyes that told a hundred shattered stories. She got up and walked away from him.

Syaoran felt as if this had happened before, and he would not let his woman get away. Again? He grabbed her hand and held it there. She wasn't resisting.

She was so beautiful, he thought people like these only existed in fairy tales. With her gown flowing on her so elegantly, and her tendrils of hair falling out of her hair and onto her face, her milky skin just glowing like the moon. Her eyes we're like looking into heaven, so green, so pure and so innocent, yet sad. Her tears still fell, only completing this picture of such serene beauty. Her lips, untouched and so pink. He wanted to leave her there undisturbed, just so he could watch, but he wanted to know her, who she was.

"Talk to me, please, I want to know who you are." He pleaded with her. However she just turned around and did something which surprised Syaoran.

She planted her lips very softly on his, her eyes closed. Her hands placed softly on his shoulders, her head tilted up. He breathed in her scent as his eyes slowly closed and welcomed the kissed. All too soon, she pulled away and touched her lips and looked straight into his eyes. She then turned around and ran away from him.

"Goodbye Syaoran," She whispered.

And she was gone.

R+R

Much love, and

Thank you.

God Bless, DEVENISH! hai mazda


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran stared at the woman in his arms, absently stroking her hair

Syaoran stared at the woman in his arms, absently stroking her hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her every feature. Her long, light brown hair was wildly strewn over her face. It fell down to her waist. Her long, slender legs we're entwined with his, slowly hitching upwards. Syaoran moved his hands from the tangle of her hair, and sat up in the bed, reaching for a cigar and a glass of champagne. He had disturbed and stirred her awake by the rustling he had caused from moving to get a cigar and champagne. But he didn't care.

Her mouth planted kisses on his bare chest, sucking at his neck. Syaoran paid no amount of attention to her, showed her no affection, instead, Syaoran quietly sipped his champagne and took a drag of his cigar, dispelling the smoke into the woman's face.

What a great life he had, he thought to himself, as he looked around his vast and spacious bedroom, as the woman's fingers roamed his body. He had increasing amounts of wealth, extreme good looks, intelligence, power, and, he thought as he smirked down at the woman, beautiful women at his feet. And he was only 22!

He was finishing his champagne when the woman started to moan his name, slipping her hand further down his body. Who was this woman? He struggled to remember what had happened at Eriol's party. Was it…Jessica? Ashna? Mika? It started with W…Wendy…no, Wenda? No, Wy…wy…Wynona! Yes that's right her name is Wynona!

"Wynona," he murmured in her neck. The girl froze slightly but changed her mouth's path of direction down south.

"My name isn't Wynona," she snickered. "It's Evelyn."

Oh, now he remembered. Wynona was last night's girl. Fuck. Syaoran got another glass of champagne as he watched Wynona's head bob up and down on his member. He folded one arm behind his head as the other hand sipped champagne.

Yes, life is good.

* * *

Syaoran had his tie done by his, very attractive maid. He smirked down at her, as she kept her gaze firmly on his tie. He kept her gaze on her, he knew he was attractive. Playing games like these we're always fun with his victims. She finished and let her hands drop. Syaoran went to walk away, but softly slapped her bottom as he left. He heard a squeak emitted from her as he walked away smirking still.

He heard his phone ringing, and he glanced at the caller ID. 'Eriol' said an amused voice in his head.

'Yer.' He said to Eriol, waiting.

'Dude…'

'Yes Eriol?' Syaoran was getting impatient.

'Evelyn.'

'What about her?'

'She..'

'What!?' Syaoran snapped.

'She's sexayy!'

'Eh.'

'And she also has herpes.'

'WHAT!'

'No I'm totally joking;'

Syaoran could hear the smile in his voice.

'You fucking asshole. Don't do that to me man,'

'Yea well use some bloody protection!'

Syaoran contemplated this with a sigh.

'Of course I did. I'm not that damn irresponsible.'

Syaoran heard a snicker on the line.

'Anyway, to business, how was she? Was she good?' Inquired Eriol.

'Mmm. Average,'

'Average?' Eriol said quizzically. 'How many times did you make her cum?'

'Only about 6 times,' Said Syaoran.

'Oh okay, anyway…'

'What about you? I saw you heading out with one girl…who was she?' cut in Syaoran.

'Nope, I didn't head out with one girl…it was two.'

Syaoran laughed.

'Gabriella and Astelle.' Said Eriol proudly.

'Wait…now I remember, you had three girls! What the fuck Eriol?!'

'The third one…' Eriol began... slightly hesitating.

'What, what happened to the third one?'

'The third one…wasn't a girl. It was a guy.' Finished Eriol.

Syaoran erupted into roars of laughter.

'Dickhead shut up, you KISSED a guy who you thought was a girl alright.'

Syaoran instantly sobered up.

'Anyway Syaoran, duty calls.'

'Is its name Gabriella?'

Beep. Beep.

Asshole. Syaoran thought as he chuckled to himself as he stepped into the lush interior of his limo.

'Morning Syaoran,' Said Danny, the driver.

'You know, one of these days, I'm going to get a Vespa. So I can drive for myself, and feel the wind on my face.' Syaoran's eyes glazed in and out of focus as he thought about the prospect.

Danny seemed to be thinking over something, and arguing with himself. Finally he said, slowly, without looking at Syaoran;

'Syaoran… I think, well…there was a pretty looking woman standing out here before, just watching from your Manor…I thought she seemed suspicious…'

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, 'Pretty you say? How pretty?-' He's question was interrupted when the glass of his window crushed under the weight and impact of two bullets. Syaoran heard Danny yell as his own window was pierced by two more bullets.

Panic instantly grappled Syaoran as he checked Danny. His heart quickened as he saw the man lying on his steering wheel, unconscious. Syaoran check his pulse, to see if he was alive, and was relived to find a faint pulse.

Three more bullets shot through the rear window, as Syaoran quickly ducked. There was a brief pause, and another two more shots had been fired. Syaoran ducked his head out of the smashed window to see any sign of who his attacker was.

He saw a disembodied figure run away quickly into the shadows.

* * *

Syaoran stepped out of the hospitable shaking slightly. Who would want to kill him? More seriously, which woman would want to kill him? Women loved him! It was 9 pm now, and after numerous tests, questions and examinations, the police and hospitable staff deemed it fit for Syaoran to leave.

Syaoran was in a mood for a party.

He stepped into a bar and sat down on a stool, staring into his cosmopolitan intently. Who? Who would want to kill him? He frowned as he ran through a possible list. Maybe it was Evelyn for forgetting her name? Or Wynona for accidently calling her Harley. Or maybe it was Nicola after he dismissed her like a common prostitute after having sex with her for 8 consecutive hours.

Syaoran smirked at the memory, and then looked distastefully down at his Cosmo. 'Christ, this is shit,' he murmured to himself. He left a bill as he hastily exited the murky bar and onto the cracked pavement. He flagged a taxi, as he insisted upon Danny's leave for a month as his driver, with advance pay. The kid's only 17, he thought to himself, he'll be in shock for a while.

He finally flagged a taxi, and climbed inside it. Taxis are good for two things, he thought to himself, for make out sessions and for having quick conversations on the mobile going for less then 5 minutes each.

He finally stepped out to a new club, which had been featured on page 6 of the paper. He clasped hands with the bouncer, Detroit, cutting in the cue. He stepped in, surprised to find a crowd he already knew. This new club, called Bridge 45 was packed with club goers even at this early time.

He spied Eriol quickly, he's arm slung over two gorgeous girls, one holding his drink, and one with her hand under his shirt, seemed to be enjoying himself. Eriol smiled broadly at Syaoran as he entered.

Immediately he was attacked by Elena, a rapidly deteriorating girl, who lived on nothing but water, diet cokes and cosmopolitans, with the occasional square of cheese.

'Here's our favorite party boy!' She squealed. 'Syaoran we've been waiting for you honey, for a while now.' She then flounced back into her Italian boyfriend's arms, Ronaldo and started kissing him.

Syaoran sat by himself and instantly received a cosmo from a skimpily dressed waitress. Syaoran took one sip from it and raised his eyebrows impressively.

'Finally, a fucking decent cosmo,' he said. Just as he finished his sentence, the owner of the club approached him.

'Glad you like it,' she said as she meekly curtsied. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck, as a flash went off in their faces, momentarily blinding them.

'Press?' asked Syaoran. He watched as Jo slowly nodded. 'Well you just got some free publicity,' he almost said bitterly.

'And you just got yourself a life time's supply of free cosmos every time you come to this bar!' She said cheerily.

This girl was giving Syaoran a headache already, and he finished his cosmo in one go.

'I'll start now,' he said, as another busty waitress replaced his previous empty cosmo. He watched with wondering eyes, all the writhing body masses twirling around each other, bumping and grinding to the music. He's eyes moved to Eriol, occupied with four women now, on the bending couch situated near the plants. Eriol, suddenly froze, his eyes widened in wonder as his gaze and breath was caught by something moving by the entry door. Syaoran followed his gaze, wondering what had captivated his attention so raptly, and was silenced immediately himself.

The woman at the door was breath taking, as she stepped in by herself, accompanied by a brunette girl. She had raven hair which fell down her back in loose curls, effortlessly bouncing around her slender, petite figure. She had sapphire eyes, which seemed brighter in the glow of dance lights. Her pale, smooth skin radiated with an inconceivable glow, as she moved and worked the room gracefully. She obviously wasn't from around here.

That's when Syaoran realized he was checking out the potential future miss-us of his best friend. He stopped immediately, as he was confidant that Eriol would be able to charm her effortlessly. No one resisted Eriol or Syaoran. They were the playboys of this party city.

Syaoran saw Eriol disregard his other women immediately, and making forward toward this new girl. There was something different in his step. Eriol finally approached the girl, caught her attention by softly touching her elbow and offered her a drink. Go Eriol, thought Syaoran to himself. He had no doubt that this woman would be in his arms in 10 seconds flat.

The girl looked at him with mild surprise and disgust as she eyed the women he left behind. She then smiled and reached for the drink, only to splash it back into his face, as she turned on her heel and left. Flashes went off again as numerous pictures we're taken and they died down again. Eriol then followed this woman out.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows at this reaction. This was the first time Eriol had initiated an action such as this from a woman. It was also the first time Eriol had made a second attempt, as he never had to do so before.

However, her brunette friend stayed behind, shifting her weight on her feet uncomfortably. Syaoran made her way over to her, to assist his friend in finding out her friend's identity. The woman eyed him and smiled to him. Syaoran gave her an easy, charming smile, yet a practiced one.

'Megu,' said the woman offering her hand, which Syaoran quickly observed were slender and delicate.

Syaoran offered his own in a tight grip.

'Syaoran, so are you new around here?' He asked, his amber eyes twinkling charmingly.

Syaoran observed as the girl blushed even in this darkness. He had that effect on women, it was something he was accustomed to, and it came naturally to him. He didn't mean for women to fall in love with him.

'Um…yes, I-I guess you could say that,' her hazel eyes moved around the room nervously. She also fidgeted her hands through her light brown locks, twisting it in turns. She reminded Syaoran of a little girl. The thought had bought a smirk to his face.

'So how are you finding it so far?' he asked, grabbing a drink and pressing it into her small hands.

'Pretty interesting, I'd say, I'm from Hong Kong,' she said with a smile, sipping her drink.

Syaoran cocked his head and smiled, 'My birth place! A pleasure,' he said as he kissed her hand.

Megu's face blushed and reddened furiously. Syaoran gently dropped her hand and studied her with a slight smile on his face.

She was tall, with long and lean legs. Her hair was cropped short at the back, and slightly long at the front, framing her delicate facial features. She had peach, think elegant lips, and high cheek bones. Syaoran observed that she only had rosy cheeks when she blushed. She had a very small frame, like she constantly dieted, this displeased Syaoran, who liked his women to be curved and voluptuous. She had a straight figure, with a very small chest and no buttocks.

First impressions aren't always right after all, he mused to himself. She noticed him stare at her intently and she blushed again.

'I bet it's interesting now, after what your friend just did,' he said in a humorous way. He noticed her shoulders slump, as they got off the subject of her and onto her friend. Syaoran had the distinct and ominous feeling that she felt as though he was interested in her friend, and not her.

This was not particularly true. He was only interested her in the interest of his friend. But that wouldn't be a good thing to tell her, even at this hour.

'Oh, Tomoyo?' She said in an offhand way. 'Yer, I guess she doesn't like guys like your friend…totally.'

'Oh really? Interesting, Tomoyo's her name huh?' I asked, coming in closer to her, staring into her hazel eyes intently. They were round and framed with thick eyelashes, which were blackened due to the amount of mascara she had worn.

She licked her lips as she continued.

'Tomoyo Daidōji, mhm' She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Syaoran leaned and kissed her very softly on the lips, while softly biting down on her lips, as he wrapped his arms around her buttocks and pulled her in closer to him. He eventually released her as she said in a barley audible tone;

'Daidoji Mansion, 500 m into the city on the East Side, headed out towards the beach, her mother owns a famous fashion line, Tomoyo works as a head designer, earned in her own right. Her favorite flowers are Sakura blossoms, and Violets, favorite colors are light yellow and white. She likes music, sushi, her birthdays on the 9th of September and her blood type is A.' she finished breathlessly.

Syaoran gave her his most handsome smile and pushed a fake number into her hands.

'Nice meeting you babe, we'll do this again some time?' He said as he swiftly exited the club, onto the empty streets to find his best friend.

Life was just too easy for Syaoran Li.

* * *

He's a little bitch isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Syaoran's stomach curled as he spied a new victim

Syaoran's stomach curled as he spied a new victim. A girl, with vicious blonde hair and a curvy figure. He's gaze darkened as he set his jaw in place. He was hungry, wanting to fulfill an empty space in his body…

She was laughing and joking with her friends, some prettier then her, obviously models, but Syaoran still only wanted her. He gazed at her plump pink lips and immediately envisioned those lips screaming and moaning his name while making love to her. She suddenly turned her brown eyes to him, eyeing him and blushing at the intensity of his gaze. She looked away, as another flash entered Syaoran's mind, her brown eyes hidden away, tightly shut behind her eyelids framed with blonde eyelashes.

She made her way on the dance floor with her band of girlfriends. He bit his tongue hungrily over her. When the song 'Disturbia' had begun, he eventually made his way towards her. 1 minute into the song he faced her as her brown eyes widened. He saw her mind play with where this one dance may lead tonight…and she seemed to have reached her decision as she smiled at him. He was pleased to see she had one dimple on the right side of her cheek.

He placed his hand on her hips and dragged her back into his chest. He moved with her body, soaking in the details of her body. He loved her hips the most, the way they protruded slightly from the rest of her body set her apart from all the rake thin models in the club.

Her friends eyed the pair enviously. Their friend had gotten one of the hottest men they had seen in his life. Not only were his physical looks so irresistible, he had a certain quality about him which screamed 'sex appeal'. With one intense look, he could make a woman feel truly wanted, almost in an animalistic way. He was raw. His eyes seemed to almost laugh at you if he looked at you in another way which wasn't want and hunger. He seemed older then his age, and wiser.

He began to seduce her. First with what he considered petty, yet pretty words, then with subtle drinks, but not too many. He didn't like his women to be his by sheer ignorance and blindness. He was opposed to taking advantage of women, considering it immoral. He wanted them to want him with all their strength they could muster. So far he had found out the woman's age, she was 33, ten years older then him. She was attractive, had a voluptuous body and tall frame. Syaoran enjoyed her mature face, such a refreshing change from all the naive, young ones he had experienced previously.

He was leading her to his car when suddenly she said,

'I can't. I'm married.'

Xxx

Sakura opened her eyes. She glanced over at the man holding her waist. She searched his pleasant face, and her hands toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. He had dark hair which fell almost over his eyes. He had dark eyes as well, so different from her own. She loved staring into them, searching them and studying them. Nothing could faze her when she looked into them.

But the charm lay in his smile. His crazy, insane laughing smile. She thought as she smiled softly to herself. He was the sunshine of her life, he made everything better. She wondered if falling in love at 23 was too young. She played with the dark tips of his hair, as a slight frown was created in his forehead.

When he smiled, she thought to herself, he had two large masculine dimples on each side. It was adorable, but still had a husky quality about it, it made him more dangerous to her, and she liked it.

He also had a slight hollow in his chin, which she found herself reaching up and kissing more often now days. She chuckled as she thought of his body, taller then she and broader too. He had muscular arms and torso, from working on the land so much when he was a little boy.

He was a farmer's son in the country, but no less of a city man in his adulthood. He was very much more in favour of living in the city, as opposed to living in the farm. However he harvested his agricultural skills into getting a secure and prominent job.

He was the Chief Consultant of the agricultural company they had worked for. Whenever the company's chairman, Dizzy – an old Texan man who never let his age get in the way of his eccentric personality, had any trouble, it was David to who he ran too.

Sweet, wonderful, smart, touching, sensual David. Her heart sighed a sigh of content, her mind finally reassured at David's presence. David didn't want anything from her…he was just happy to be with her.

But lately…David had gotten more demanding in his physical needs…these were usually the times when they had almost lost themselves in their passion. It was to be expected…she thought to herself, after all he was a male. And all male had that reaction after such passionate acts.

But Sakura wasn't ready. Not yet.

Not after another man had entered her, and forced her to live with the memories. Not after what that animal had done to her. He had taken advantage of her…and she was so young. It had scarred her. She had never forgotten. One moment of weakness led you to that scene…she thought to herself. For this reason, she reasonably hardened, a curtain dropping around her eyes, blocking out anyone who taunted her, making her invulnerable.

She would never let anyone tease her so mercilessly again. Life was not high school. She had grown up.

She would never let anyone enter her body again without her permission; she was the woman in control! She was in control of her life, her career, her body! That man would live to regret the day she escaped from her clutches.

He was driven by his own selfish desire, mature in more ways she had never known. No, she would never let anyone step over her like that again. She had never told a soul, not even her life long best friend Tomoyo. But who knew where Tomoyo was now.

Why was she thinking about that repulsive man, when she was with David? Safe David, solstice full David. She snuggled in closer to him.

I'm safe here, she thought to herself, as she drifted into a dreamless sleep, surrendering herself into the realms of the unknown ventured in her mind.

Xxx

Sakura woke up to find David gone from his side of the couch. He was in their kitchen in their cozy apartment, boiling some tea.

He poked his head out of the door and flashed her a warm grin which brightened up Sakura inside.

'You awake now babe?' Sakura just stretched in answer to him. He frowned as she didn't reply. 'I guess…' She replied with a smile on her face, making sure it was the one he loved the most.

'Fantastic!' His head went back inside the kitchen and started busying himself in the kitchen.

Sakura eyed the apartment around them. She had gone crazy when she had first seen it. It had seemed to perfect to her. The floor was timbered in a rich oak colour. It had seven rooms in totally. It had a lounge room, dining room, entertainment room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a laundry room.

The lounge room was her favourite, as it had an antique fire place in it and low lighting, with very comfortable squishy couches. She was snapped out of reverie as David sat down next to her. She hadn't been working as much, as David had convinced her that she should be enjoying her life.

David was 8 years her senior. He made her feel protected. They sipped their tea in silence, content to be in each others arms. They stay that way even after when they had finished it. He then began kissing her neck, in a soothing way.

Sakura's breathing relaxed as his lips on her neck fluttered her insides. She slowly closed her eyes, like a cat being stroked. The corners of her lips turned slightly up, as she extended her neck for him to kiss her more.

She pulled herself closer to him, making full body contact with his. He moaned very softly and moved his lips to her own. He held her head and neck tightly, deepening the kiss.

They continued on like this for a few more minutes, comfortable in each others love. Then slowly, David pulled away from her.

'I forgot to tell you…we're going to Tokyo…' he said with a smile.

'WHAT!' Sakura yelled, watching his face contract in surprise. He had never seen her up in flames such as these before; her temper had never gotten the better of her.

'YOU HEARD ME! WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO TOKOYO! I LIKE LIVING IN NEW YORK! WHAT THE HELL, WHY TOKOYO? WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!'

David's head span.

'Our company is taking us there…I didn't get a chance to tell you because…well I was scared of what your reaction might be…' With good reason, he thought to himself.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to still her furious thoughts. This was David, sweet, calm, caring and compassionate David. She couldn't be a slave to her feelings; they had to be kept under control.

'When are we going.' She said, making it sound more like a statement then a question with her deadly voice.

'Um…flying out tonight?' He said meekly, he didn't want to be around when Sakura blew her fuses.

'Tonight, okay. We should pack.' Then without a word, she walked into her bedroom and started packing clothes into her suitcase with aggression.

'Fucking asshole,' she thought to herself. 'For fucks sake, where the fuck did he lose his fucking brains? With his fucking balls?'

She snorted out loud at this thought, as David looked over her quizzically. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't have to do this. She didn't have to do as David instructed. Then why was she doing this? Since when did she become a slave?

No, no I'm not a slave. I am Sakura, I control myself and my feelings. She smiled at herself, she was in control. No doubt about it.

Xxx

Landing at Tokyo airport, Sakura felt an odd sense of familiarity. 'This is where it all ended…this is what I ran from.' She looked around, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

It was just midnight, and it was freezing. The night seemed to have stopped to a stand still, as if remembering Sakura and her last memories in Tokyo.

David looked around with mild interest, and turned to Sakura.

'So this is Tokyo, your home town? Interesting…' He continued to walk in front of her, as Sakura burned her eyes into his back.

As they checked into their lush hotel, Sakura scowled. This wasn't Tokyo, this was the fake Tokyo. Tokyo was bright, filled with busy people and night life. Tokyo was culture, art, religion and sophistication.

'Also…' David said as he interrupted her thoughts, 'You're going to be staying at someone's house…not the hotel.' He added sadly.

Sakura gritted her teeth. What else could happen? David spotted her frustration and added quickly; 'It's not my idea! The company…they said you have to stay with our company's partner…don't worry it had a friendly maid and everything! It'll be fine and I'll see you everyday. I promise.'

Sakura simply climbed into her bed silently, and rolled to her side in protest. She had been dragged to a place she detested but still loved, at last moments notice, and now she had to stay in a stranger's home. This was not fair, she felt like she was being used. What else could go wrong?

Rage, how she felt rage! She wanted to throw something, hurt David as much as she could. She wanted didn't want to back here…she had to get away from here. Last time she had been here, she had gone up in flames, she lost total control. And then she ran.

'Shut up and sleep!' she said repressing her rage. This time she would control herself. The disaster which occurred before would not do so again.

She was Sakura; she knew how to control herself. She knew David could keep her in check. She was sure she could do this.

She surrendered into sleep, and surrendered to the wills of her heart, her true feelings.

Xxx

Sakura stepped out of the taxi by herself, breaking the cold air and silence with the click of her white stiletto heels. The crisp air hinted the time of 4 am, and the slightly rising sun was glaring at her from below the surface.

She had left David early in the morning as he was sleeping, some part of her wanted to keep her departure secret because of her rage. A bigger part of her wanted to prove something. She knew where he would find her and she knew where to go, she had found the address in the company's portfolio.

She tipped the cabbie, and started to walk up the fancy path. As she passed a rather large fountain, she saw the reflection of herself. Her almost waist long auburn hair was tousled, her lips slightly red and pouting, her eyes wide and searching. She noticed she had tanned considerably since her time in New York. She had chosen to wear a simple white tank top and fraying white denim skirt reaching above her knee. She regretted the choice of attire immediately as the cold hit her in full force. 'Well, who CAN think at 4 am in the morning? And it's not like I'm a morning person…'

She reached the ornamented and intricate door, feeling foolish, and knocked loudly. Who in their right minds would be awake at this ridiculous hour? She smiled to herself when she realized she was one of those idiotic people, even worse them, in a tank top, heels and short skirt.

The door opened and her smile frozen her face, it slowly started to melt with hatred as she realized who it was.

Because standing in the door way, was a man. A man who she knew all too well, with his chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Except there was something draped around his arm, a blonde woman, simply clinging to him.

Syaoran Li's eyes opened in surprise. He surveyed her with his eyes quickly; she looked good, really good. But she always had…

'You look ridiculous Kinomoto,' he said icily. That's when something snapped within Sakura. All that suppressed rage at David, at Syaoran, at the woman, at all those years, were coming out!

'Oh you did NOT' she said as she pushed Syaoran roughly inside. The woman took a few steps back and gasped, her eyes opened in fear.

'YOU' She said as she punched him in the face, 'ALWAYS' as she pulled his hair and pulled him to his knees 'TEASED ME!'.

She felt herself being tugged down as he tried to stop her; both of them were on their knees facing each other. She tore her eyes away from him and pushed his chest roughly on the ground as he struggled to get control again. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she punched him in the face again.

'YOU-WON'T-EVER-TEASE-ME-AGAIN!' She said in between punches. As she swung her arm for another swing, he pushed her onto the floor and straddled her between his legs. He smirked at her.

'YOU SICK-' she screamed, however she was interrupted by the intruding hand on her mouth.

Her eyes widened in rage as she kneed him in the crotch. She then pushed him onto the ground and straddled him. She punched him twice in the stomach as he winced in pain. She saw the expression on his face, and then suddenly felt ashamed. She got up, brushed herself off and stepped over Syaoran.

She walked to the woman and stuck her hand out.

'I'm Sakura,' she said to her. As they let their hands go, the blonde still staring at her with open shock and fear, she walked over to Syaoran and stopped at his now sitting up body. He was nursing a bleeding nose with his hands, and Sakura was sure he would receive a black eye sooner or later.

'What the fuck are you doing here Kinomoto,' he growled in a low and fierce tone. He glared at her with fire in his eyes.

'I'm here for business Li,' she said as she stepped away from him and started the ascent up the elaborate stair case.

'I'm here for a month, so don't you dare piss me off.'

Yep, Sakura was in control.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Puh." Said Sakura as she eyed Syaoran nursing his black eye. It was the evening of Sakura's dramatic entrance.

"Fuck off," hissed Syaoran "Ruin my fucking life…fucking black eye…for fucks sake…I need a drink…"

"AM I YOUR SLAVE SYA-LI?!" She yelled at him. Syaoran gave her a dirty smirk as a many number of images entered his mind.

"Sick. Even after all the dirty whores you sex up you still can't control that dick of yours?" She said icily. Since when did Sakura swear so colourfully? Sakura leaned on the sleek black bench as she watched Syaoran reach for some antiseptic cream on the other end of the bench. He gracefully applied it to his open wounds. Sakura eyed him resentfully, even after all these years he was still so poised. And here Sakura stood, still tripping over completely flat surfaces. 'Fucking asshole' She thought to himself. 'Why do you have to be so elegant? What are you trying to prove? Puh. Where's your slinky accessory, your WOMAN? Or two..three hundred.'

"Quit mentally undressing me." Syaoran interrupted her curses. "And _you_ call _me_ horny."

"What! NO-"

"It's okay…I like them feisty," He concluded as he winked with his sore black eye. He immediately winced in pain and threw Sakura a dangerous glowering look. She laughed cruelly but immediately shut up. "That's not my fault Li." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Look at me, I'm a crazy bitch who decides to storm into someone's house while their having mind-blowing sex and start bashing the fuck out of them up. Literally." imitated Syaoran bitterly.

Sakura was watching Syaoran, but suddenly she was very aware of the pressed silence. So many suppressed words, emotions, actions lingered and intensified the air. It wouldn't have made a difference whether they were apart as they were now, or pressed together. A connection is a connection until broken. But the fragments always linger. Eternally remembering what it once was as a whole.

"I hate you. I hate you, so so much. I hate you." Whispered Sakura silkily to Syaoran. 'I hate you for being so beautiful. I want nothing for you, but to leave me alone.' She thought sadly.

Syaoran froze completely and stared down at the bench, his eyebrows furrowed. He clenched both his fists, his knuckles whitening. After a minute he composed himself and looked at Sakura straight into her eyes, all the time staying where he was.

"Say that again. And mean it." He said that harshly. Sakura noticed a pulse in his jaw.

"I-" she started but she couldn't do it. "I-…Li…" she stammered.

"I can't." She said quietly.

"Come on! Say it!" He yelled. He gritted his teeth and then yelled; "TELL ME AGAIN SAKURA. TELL ME YOU HATE…"

"Me." He finished quietly.

Sakura struggled with herself. 'Come on Sakura! It's not that hard! You've hated this man for so many years…what's wrong with you?!'

"I'm not your slave Li." She said icily. Then bitterly, she continued; "I'm not ANYBODY'S FUCKING SLAVE!" She had a major impulse to run, but why should she?

"I won't repeat myself Li." Then she slowly made her feet walk over to him. Her stiletto's made piercing noises in the silence. The silence deflated as Syaoran watched her, his eyes never leaving her face. His mind wondering what she could possibly do to him. What if she hurt him again? What she did next surprised him.

She snatched the antiseptic cream from him and applied it tenderly to his wounds. "Tut, even when you're a grown man you need someone else to help you fix yourself up?" She said gently.

"In case you forgot, which you probably did, I've never had parents teach me basic life skills, unlike you." Syaoran said coldly, sucking up his breath.

"I never did forget Li…" Sakura replied breathlessly, her eyes focused on Syaoran's wounds. She accidently brushed his skin on his arm with her fingertips. Something flared in both bodies, and Syaoran immediately tensed up and wrenched his arm away from her.

"I can do the rest from here!" He snarled. Suddenly he couldn't face Sakura's questioning eyes and he turned his back to her, curling his fingers into a fist.

"I'll be glad when you're gone…" He said, tilting his head sideways, his back still to her, and still not looking at her.

Sakura was at the end of the bench, and she froze. Her back to him she deftly said:

"Say that again. And mean it."

There was an intense, prolonged, yet brief pause.

"I can't." He said, hanging his head limply as he heard Sakura leave the kitchen.

* * *

It had reached into the cold night. Sakura was lumbering around the house, not bothering to speak or make contact with Syaoran at all. But she knew he was in his study, apparently, for once he was staying indoors instead of going out clubbing. Before the nanny left, she told Sakura that this tradition of going to the clubs and bringing home girls had not been broken for two years.

Bringing home girls every night? How much energy and boredom did this guy have? Did he not have enough pleasure? Wasn't he sick of it? Different faces each night? No real sense of belonging or security of familiarity anywhere…

The door bell rang, and interrupted her train of thoughts. Irritated, she answered it with a sour look on her face. Someone familiar stood in the doorway, looking happy to see her…but she couldn't place his name…

"David!" She said in surprise. She had forgotten her own boyfriend's name, in less then a day, after spending less then a day with Syaoran.

'He made me forget my boyfriends name…fuker.' She thought dismissingly. Suddenly she was annoyed to see David in the door way. "What do you want." She didn't forget last nights events. It was his fault she was here in Tokyo. It was his fault she had to live with Syaoran. It was his fault she forgot his own name!

"Sakura..I'm tired…Aren't you even going to invite me inside and give me a drink?" He said acidly. He was displeased his girlfriend was so hostile towards him. He had done nothing wrong…maybe his timing was off…but this was Sakura. It was okay.

"Well, _David_, I'll invite you inside in my own home in _New York_!" She said testily. Suddenly she spied Syaoran out of the corner of her eye watching them argue bitterly.

"SAK-" but David's shout was silenced as Sakura placed her lips over his. David responded only too eagerly, and grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. Sakura closed her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She felt David's hands move down and go under her white tank top. They started to travel up her body slowly, and then David pulled away. "Sakura..?" He asked in a confused manner.

"You had red wine…didn't you? She asked him.

"Sorry I know you hate it…but-" he began but again Sakura interrupted him.

"I know I tasted it in your mouth, its okay!" She said and proceeded to kiss him again.

She was revolted by red wine. Absolutely sickened.

However when Syaoran spied David's hands move up her and under her tank, and tried to unhook her bra, Syaoran cleared his throat menacingly.

"Excuse me, but this has to stop. People aren't allowed on this property after 9 pm, and last time I checked, which was an hour ago, it was 8:30. So fuck off."

David eyed Syaoran and weighed him up. "Who's this then Sakura? I don't like him staying with you…"

"Technically she's staying with me." He smirked at the thought. "So clear off before I call my guards."

David stared at Sakura's body regrettably. He sighed and said, "Guess we'll have to continue this next time…and you finally let me too…" He then turned to Syaoran "thanks for a lonely night ass hole." He said as he threw Syaoran a dirty look. He turned on his heel and was gone with the slam of a door.

Sakura stared cheerfully at the door, and ran her hands through her hair quite a few times until she was brave enough to face Syaoran. Her face changed as she looked at him. He looked lividly _furious_. Was he furious at David or her? Maybe both? But then why would he be…unless he was jealous. Jealousy was a possibility but then again this was the man who had brought home a different woman each night for two years.

"I've changed my mind. I'm going out." He said stiffly, he sounded almost animalistic. Sakura's eye's darkened and the area between her legs weakened. She had to be mature, of course he would have that affect on her. He was, undeniably attractive, musky and controlled by his instinct, like an animal. She had to be mature and accept that, and move on. She acknowledged his appeal. But it wasn't helping her right now…

"What's his name."

"David."

"How long have you two been…"

"1 year…why do you care?"

There was another stiff silence.

"ahh… it makes you burn a lot that I'm with another man?" She said smirking

"No," he replied smugly "I just wonder if he's half the lover that I am." He smirked, and with that he exited, slamming the door without another look at her.

* * *

Sakura climbed into bed and glanced at the clock, it was 10 pm now and Syaoran was still out. Why should she care? She was just waiting for this horrible month to be over and done with so she could go back to her old, undisturbed, and peaceful life with David.

Because David wasn't as complicated as Syaoran was, he wasn't such a challenge either, he was so easy to get along with. Syaoran on the other hand…

* * *

Syaoran sat with Eriol as 6 women flirted with them constantly. But tonight there was no hunger or need for the comforting touch of a woman…there was only a need for dancing and proving something.

Syaoran sprawled an arm over a girl's waist, and let it hang there. He began toying with the hem of her skirt absent mindly. His mind kept on drifting elsewhere…back to the woman who was at his house…probably sleeping…and alone…unsuspecting…in lingerie. He smirked.

* * *

'Stupid asshole, still out at 11:30…how much fun can you have!' Why couldn't she sleep already. Maybe because the house was unfamiliar to her…maybe it's because of the chill I feel here…it's so stupid.

He's probably groping some chick on the dance floor…don't the parents of these girls know what their daughters are doing? Don't the daughters feel a shred of guilt at the betrayal of 'daddy's little girl'?

'Gaaaah it's too hot! I'm changing into something else…shorts? Naah too hot. I'll just stay in my underwear…even if it is a bit lacy. It's not like I'm gonna get caught in my bed ahaha.

When's the asshole coming home? It's scary in this frikkin mansion! she thought bitterly.

* * *

Syaoran gave a thumbs up to Eriol as a girl was giving Syaoran a hicky on his neck. Syaoran enjoyed the sensations on his neck…still thinking of one woman. She was probably in great sweat pants…an overlarge white t-shirt…hair in a bun. He chuckled in his head.

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock. Infernal thing kept her up by its incessant ticking! It was 1am, and Syaoran was still not at home. Were people allowed to have sex on the dance floor these days? She got irritated and went downstairs. The cold hit her, as she was sleeping in her bra and underwear only. It was her favourite pair, black with lace and a silver jewel in the middle.

She was getting restless…she couldn't believe he was out every night and never checked in! This led to some drastic action…

She went downstairs in a rage. She searched around for something to throw, but her fury increased when she found nothing of low expense to throw and smash. Her fury heightened more when she glanced at the clock, it was 2 am. She was up at 2 am because of that ass hole! And she loved her sleep, there was going to be **HELL** to pay!

* * *

The girls hands suddenly started to go down his jeans, that's when he pulled away. Syaoran just couldn't do it tonight. He waved a hurried goodbye to Eriol, who was also off women tonight. He flagged a taxi and gave the cabby his address. Syaoran climbed in and watched the buildings flash past, thinking about what Sakura could be doing…probably sleeping all tucked up and safe…this brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Sakura wrenched open a cupboard door and took a dish out. She looked at it for one second, then smashed it on the floor. She grabbed more and smashed them continuously on the floor, one after the other.

She broke dishes all night, nothing would stop her. They would have to get the police if she was going to be forced back.

'Come on, I'm still waiting, come through the door!' She thought to herself. She stopped and looked at the mess she had made around her heeled feet. Of course she wore heels, so she wouldn't step on any pieces. She thought if anyone walked in through the door, how crazy she would look, in her bra and underwear, with heels just standing there. Her hair was tousled, her eyes dark and broken dishes near her feet.

She shrugged her shoulders and reached for another plate. She heard it crash with satisfaction. 'I'm not insane…I'm just angry. Don't come home babe!' She smirked to herself.

* * *

Syaoran tipped the cabbie and stepped outside to meet the crisp air. He started to walk up to his door, and when he got quite close to it, he heard a crash. He panicked and wondered if everything was okay…maybe Sakura got hurt! He hastily placed his key in the lock and opened it with considerable force, rushing inside his house to the source of another crash, the kitchen.

He ran in, and switched the lights on. There he was greeted by smashed plates on the floor, with an scantily clothed Sakura in the center. His fury overtook him, and he breathed in once and breathed out once. He saw Sakura's eyes widen in fear and alarm.

"Did you…did you do this?" He said in the same scary, controlled voice.

* * *

"…"

"Did you Sakura?"

"…yes." She finally said defiantly. She felt so ridiculous in her choice of clothing…she didn't think she would break dishes for so long…

"I'll clean it up tomorrow. You go up to bed. Right now."

She couldn't have vanished soon enough, she was in the hall way, when she turned around.

"Excuse me, I don't need to be given orders by you, Li!" She said with attitude.

Syaoran snapped, he had held out for so long. He had bottled everything…everything! It wasn't easy for him…he was trying so hard…and she did this! In a bra and underwear! Syaoran, quick as a fox, advanced on Sakura, closing the gap completely between them. He placed his arms her on sides, trapping her completely.

"Look at Miss don't-let-a-man-interfere now, trapped in between Syaoran." He whispered in her ear, staring in her eyes. Sakura looked back at him determinedly. She gritted her teeth and stayed focused. Every part of their body was pressed together and she hadn't been this close to Syaoran for such a long time…his intense amber eyes stared her down, and broke her walls down. She bit her lip in frustration, she couldn't give in like this!

"Damnit Sakura don't do that!" growled Syaoran as he hit his fist on the wall near her. Sakura was puzzled, what had she done? To compensate her confusion, she stared at him even more determinedly.

Suddenly it registered in Syaoran's brain that Sakura was in nothing but her underwear and bra. He committed this image to memory.

"Don't make your body touch mine so intensely, with that clothing, and bite your lips like that." He growled "Just don't."

"I think you mean your body is pressed on mine!" She said fiercely "And for my clothing, I can wear whatev-" she was interrupted when Syaoran moved his head closer to hers. He was watching her eyes and her lips, as his lips slightly opened. He's eyes closed and Sakura did the same. She placed her hands behind his neck, spreading her fingers and moving through his hair slowly.

She was lost, where did he end and where did he begin? She parted her lips slightly for his invitation, waiting for his lips to land on hers, but a second later she found his full lips on her neck, and he exhaled on her neck.

It was intoxicating.

"I can't" whispered Syaoran against her neck "I can't touch you. I just can't." He moved his head off her and stared into her eyes, unsure. Then he moved completely off her body and offered his hand to her.

Sakura ignored him and walked ahead. He smirked to himself and thought 'Miss never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne.'

Sakura pointedly walked ahead, she didn't care if he was or wasn't staring at her behind. What had just happened? She was the one who had broken dishes, she was the one who was supposed to be angry, and she was supposed to be in control! She was not supposed to be the one trapped between the wall and Syaoran, she was not the one supposed to have her body pressed against Syaoran's, she was not supposed to want to kiss him!

"Good Morning Syaoran" she said softly as she closed the door. On the other side of the door she slid against the door, and then slowly climbed into bed. 'I'll get him tomorrow for not coming home early…wait today. I'll get him today, it's the new day, I forgot.'

And she drifted into a fidgety sleep.

Syaoran stared at the other side of the door, unable to collect his feelings. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to his bedroom. This was the first time he hadn't brought a girl home to share his bed with. He felt…different. Knowing Sakura was down the hall was no comfort, as he climbed into bed. He thought of her and rolled into an easy sleep. They were so opposite…

Today and tomorrow became the same...would they ever do the same?


	5. Chapter 5

"Puh, look at me, I'm the greaaaaaaaaaaaat Syaoran Li and I'm just soooooo fabulous, with all my wealth, and fancy mansion and womeeen,'. Sakura imitated as she screwed in the nail for the water conserving shower head.

Syaoran was in his study, working, again. Apparently he had taken days off from his big shot CEO position. Sakura wasn't stupid she knew it was for her. He wanted to be around Sakura during her time here, but she wanted to know why he wanted to be near her. She wanted, needed to find out.

She climbed down from the ladder and surveyed her work with an impressive grin on her face. She put her hands on her hips proudly, and let her pride wash over her. She turned around to get a camera and take a picture of her handiwork when she was stopped. No, it was not a physical force halted her, but something more. The man in front of her, leaning against the doorframe, holding and gripping onto it, with his head in the shadows, simply hanging.

Fear spread in her body, she felt as though she had been plunged headfirst into a bucket of ice. She wanted to move, to run away, to scream, make some sort of noise. Her mind urged her body to move, she felt tears stinging in her eyes because of her inability and helplessness to move. She was paralyzed against her own will. Her breaths came out ragged, her body was shaking. Her heartbeat was stilled, but still beating frantically. Her whole body tensed up and remained unmoving. Fear in her mind had taken over her body.

Tears slid down Syaoran's face silently, his eyes menacing, his lips furiously set. Each tear cascaded down his face, burnt both of them, taking over them all the time. You poor, sweet, innocent thing, thought Sakura. Will you make me drown in our pain? She stepped closer to him, but did not touch him. She was right in front of him, heaving, almost out of breath.

Slowly, Syaoran raised his face to his. An angry anguish shadowed his face, his hair covering his eyes, but one eye could be seen through his chestnut hair. The most terrible fury and sorrow was mirrored in his eyes. Sakura wanted to scream, having never seen anything as scary before.

Syaoran slowly closed his eyes and grabbed Sakura roughly by the hair, and pulled her head back as he inhaled her scent. Sakura gasped silently, her mouth open and her eyes closed, but she could not protest to this act. Fingers stroked her face down to her neck, caressing it surprisingly softly. She heard each of his raged breaths dispel and felt them on her neck. Tears were falling fast from her tightly shut eyes, warm and fast, they travelled down to her chin, and dripped on her neck. Her tears mixed with Syaorans ice cold drops, falling from his own eyes. She finally opened her eyes and stared into Syaoran's soul. Her head was still pulled back.

She touched his face tenderly, as if it would crumble like old stone underneath her touch. His eyes closed as her fingers lingered on his skin. His fingers in her hair tightened their hold on her hair, pain rippled through Sakura as she hissed through her throbbing head. "You're a mad man." She whispered silkily through her closed lips. She felt another painful tug on her hair as Syaoran smirked, tears still falling through his eyes.

"It's true. We're all a little bit insane. Insanity is within the darkest of us, the ones who have been touched by the hand of darkness, deep within us. Buried deep within us." He chuckled once. "I've been driven to hell, and chased out of there as well. You've been touched too, Sakura. When you met me, you got touched too. You're tainted." His hand relaxed in her hair, and drew away from her locks. "Yours just hasn't consumed you yet. But wait, it will." And he moved into the shadows, and away from Sakura.

Tears were falling fast on Sakura's face; she was on the verge of sobbing. Her body then found its strength again as she ran after him. She had to find him; she had to be near him. This love hurt her more then anything in the world, why was it her that had to be affected by this sweet sacrifice?

"SYAORAN!" She screamed, turning and running, tears still falling down her fast. "SYAORAN! PLEASE!" She collapsed onto the floor, crying and letting her fear take her over. She found her strength again, and ran around the house.

She ran into a dark room, everything was red. The sweeping wall sized curtain covered every wall and there were steel backed chairs everywhere. Then she saw a picture of herself, 10 years ago with all her ridiculous potato sack like clothes, smiling up at the camera. Then she another picture of herself, it was of her falling and being caught by Tomoyo. Sakura, in the picture, was oblivious to anyone taking her picture. Syaoran must have taken them secretly.

"So. You saw me for my true self. Maimed and insane." Came Syaorans deep voice. Sakura felt as though the atmosphere, and the air itself around them, was woven like a spider web, delicate and intricate. It was fragile and binding.

"Syaoran…I want to know. Everything." Her knees were wobbling, her hands shaking.

"You realize, don't you Sakura. What we have…its driving me insane." Syaoran looked at her, burning her with his intensity and his longing.

"Sakura. Look at me. Look at what I have for you, look at what its doing to me. I love you. I am crazy for you. My passion for you has consumed me. I'm not Syaoran Li anymore…I am the love for you that possess me."

Sakura stood in silence. She wanted to reach out to Syaoran, but a bigger part of her, wanted to be lost in her wanting.

"Syaoran. I can't. You know I love you. More then love, it has gone past that. It has gone to so much more. Syaoran, have you ever felt that you loved someone so much, it hurt to be away from them. It was like physical agony, it drives you inside your mind. It makes you crazy. The only way I could stop it…was…" Sakura stopped, trying to regain her courage. She could see Syaoran starting to piece the puzzle together. He looked horrified, but still had that same intense look in his face.

"I tried to kill you Syaoran. My love for you was too much for me. I promised myself I would be next if I succeeded in the job. But I didn't succeed."

Syaoran stood, with no expression on his face, watching and waiting. So this was the pretty woman who his driver told him about, moments before she pulled the trigger and attempted to kill him, end his life forever.

"You invaded my thoughts for so long, so I flew here. And I tried to kill you." Her voice shook, as tears poured out of her eyes. "You know Syaoran, how long I have been crazy for you? Since I met you. It drove me mad that I couldn't have you. I wanted to fight with you, distance myself form you, so I could dislike and maybe come to hate you. But again I couldn't. I tried so hard to become everything that would make me hate you. I prayed one day I would forget you, and your name."

"Sakura," Syaoran began quietly. "Sakura, in high school, I became everything you hated. For the same reason, I couldn't handle being insane about you at such a young age. I had told all my friends they had years to play around, but look at what happened to me. The biggest fool and hypocrite was me. Look what's happened to me, each night, I desperately try to forget you, by doing it the only way I know how. Alcohol and a woman's touch. But I didn't want to move on, I couldn't forget. No matter what I did."

"Stop!" exclaimed Sakura. "Please! I don 't want to let it go!" She ran over to Syaoran where she was met with tightly embracing arms. They clung onto each other, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break their embrace. Tears cascaded down both faces, what had been denied to both for so long, finally broke free. They could be one. Sakura held on tightly to Syaoran, not caring if she hurt him, she wanted to die in his arms, she wanted to stay like this forever. Syaoran clung tightly to Sakura, as if she would be whisked away from him like the wind, like she had gone before.

"Never leave me Sakura, like you did again. I became dead to the world. I become hideous. Please." He whispered. "Save me from myself." Syaoran then felt something hard to his shoulder, and heard Sakura whisper "I'm sorry Syaoran," as her body shook with tears. He heard a bang and felt a burst of pain in his shoulder, his vision was clouded with red blood.

The last thing he saw, was Sakura putting a gun to her own head, crying through her closed eyes, and another bang.

Then there was darkness.


End file.
